savemikufandomcom-20200213-history
Backup4 Claimer List 削除申請者一覧
This Website is Under Construction. DO NOT COPY this Text. This Page is Under Construction. DO NOT COPY this Text. Please do NOT use in other Website including showing URL of this page without our permission. Content of this page may old. Please do not over react to recover deleted videos in YouTube. Please consider that original Producer of the video may not want to recover video sometime. First, please think about INVESTIGATION of deleted video Only in YouTube. Over reaction may not good for the emotion of original Producer sometime. If you find the page of Japanese wiki and English wiki in Japan. Please copy here as a backup file. Do not show the link of this page to menu nor other pages. Many pages may be going to deleted in Japan. This page is under construction. (このページは現在作成中です。) 無断で転載や引用、他のサイトに紹介、他のサイトにURLアドレスの表示など一切行わないでください。コピー不可です ---- ---- 「削除詳細Video Detail」の（バックアップ） （Name of this Page）→【 雑記帳MEMO--MEMO & Scrap for anything SAVEM backup JP14 】 This is the template to provide information about the deletion of Miku video in English Please feel free to use in other website. 自由に改変して使用してください。 作成途中のページの為、自由に修正してください。---- ---- 削除された動画の詳細情報 Detailed information of deleted video 分かる部分から情報を入れてください Please fill out the information if you know. 【削除動画のタイトル】 of deleted video 【動画URL】of deleted video 【削除申立人の名前】(Person who asked to delete video): 【削除申立人のURL】(URL of the Person who asked to delete video) 【google検索での動画のキャッシュのあり場所】(If google cache of deleted video is available, write URL): 【その他】comment or information: 作曲者(Name of Composer): 作詞者(Name of lyric writer ): 編曲者,アレンジャー(Name of arranger): 動画の絵師 (Name of illustrator): 動画作成者(Name of video making person): 翻訳者(Name of Translator): Youtube及びGoogle等への交渉状況 (What is current status of contact to YouTube and Google?) 再生回数 (number of views): 動画はいつ頃削除されたか (When did the video is deleted? ): 最後に見れていた時期はいつ頃か (When did the video is able to view last? ): 連鎖削除か直接削除か: (Is this direct deletion of this video? Otherwise, is this caused by the inactivation of YouTube account?): コンテンツ　ツリー　(Content Tree of the video) 原曲のタイトル (title of the original song): 原曲のURL (URL of the original song ): 親動画の原曲のタイトル (title of the parental song): 親動画のURL (URL of the parental song ): 子動画の原曲のタイトル (title of the daughter arranged song): 子動画のURL (URL of the daughter arranged song ): 作曲者様 (Name of Composer): 削除依頼されましたか（Did you asked to delete the video from Youtube?): ブログその他の連絡先（Where is your contact address? Blog, Twitter, Facebook etc): 英語への翻訳等を一時的に許可するのか（Do you permit translation such as Sub?): YouTubeへの転載を許可されますか （Do you permit to use the video in YouTube?): 勿論、転載がいやになれば変更できます。(Of course, If can change your decision at later.) 作詞者様(Name of lyric writer ): 削除依頼されましたか（Did you asked to delete the video from Youtube?): ブログその他の連絡先（Where is your contact address? Blog, Twitter, Facebook etc): 英語への翻訳等を一時的に許可するのか（Do you permit translation such as Sub?): YouTubeへの転載を許可されますか （Do you permit to use the video in YouTube?): 勿論、転載がいやになれば変更できます。(Of course, If can change your decision at later.) 編曲者,アレンジャー様(Name of arranger): 削除依頼されましたか（Did you asked to delete the video from Youtube?): ブログその他の連絡先（Where is your contact address? Blog, Twitter, Facebook etc): 英語への翻訳等を一時的に許可するのか（Do you permit translation such as Sub?): YouTubeへの転載を許可されますか （Do you permit to use the video in YouTube?): 勿論、転載がいやになれば変更できます。(Of course, If can change your decision at later.) 動画の絵師様(Name of illustrator): 削除依頼されましたか（Did you asked to delete the video from Youtube?): ブログその他の連絡先（Where is your contact address? Blog, Twitter, Facebook etc): 英語への翻訳等を一時的に許可するのか（Do you permit translation such as Sub?): YouTubeへの転載を許可されますか （Do you permit to use the video in YouTube?): 勿論、転載がいやになれば変更できます。(Of course, If can change your decision at later.) 動画作成者様(Name of video making person): 削除依頼されましたか（Did you asked to delete the video from Youtube?): ブログその他の連絡先（Where is your contact address? Blog, Twitter, Facebook etc): 英語への翻訳等を一時的に許可するのか（Do you permit translation such as Sub?): YouTubeへの転載を許可されますか （Do you permit to use the video in YouTube?): 勿論、転載がいやになれば変更できます。(Of course, If can change your decision at later.) 翻訳者様(Name of Translator): 削除依頼されましたか（Did you asked to delete the video from Youtube?): ブログその他の連絡先（Where is your contact address? Blog, Twitter, Facebook etc): 英語への翻訳等を一時的に許可するのか（Do you permit translation such as Sub?): YouTubeへの転載を許可されますか （Do you permit to use the video in YouTube?): ---- 「削除申請者一覧」のバックアップ (2012/02/03 (金) 今回の大量削除に関連があると思われる削除申請者の一覧です。 削除時に表示される名前であり 必ずしもその名前の通りの人物が申請したとは限りません。（なりすましの可能性） また、彼らが本物で、正当な理由で動画が削除された可能性も充分にあります。ご注意ください。 *笹シリーズ *Shenzhen Eri（中国シンセンの企業名） *テンプラ *templa *tempura *Association of Copyright for Computer Software *Sony Music Entertainment(Japan) Inc *Media Interactive Inc *elgrand *Space Shower TV *株式会社プレゼントキャスト *Sony Music Records Inc. *TOYSFACTORYJP *ELECTROCUTICA *yukkedoluce 注意 本物の可能性あり また、騙りの可能性もあり 連鎖削除の場合、正当な理由でアカウント停止の可能性もあり ---- ---- 「報告された動画の一時保管場所（未分類）」の編集履歴（バックアップ）一覧に戻る 報告された動画の一時保管場所（未分類） - (2012/02/07 (火) 01:09:22) のソース 整理用の一時保管ページです。 これらの情報は参考にならない可能性がありますので注意してください。 削除された動画報告フォーム　まとめ ※状況確認・振り分け頼む 2012/2/7 削除された動画報告フォーム まとめ。 ※↑とかぶってます。wikiの都合のため、[]を「」に変換しています。 ---- ---- 「各立場の状況」のバックアップ 2012/01/30 (月 ボカロファン 現在本スレで主に対策を練り、情報収集を行っている。 TwitterやSNSでの拡散、各国言語翻訳での本件説明などに取り組んでいたが、スレが見れなくなったため停滞中。←復活。 現在対策を議論中(01.30.22:22現在) 海外ボカロファン 字幕付きのボカロ動画などが大量に削除され、最も被害を被っている。 初音ミクに関する著作権事情を多数が知らないため、YOUTUBE上のボカロ動画を楽しむことができなくなっている。 ボカロP 現在情報が広まっていないからか、目立った動きは見られず、反応も鈍い。 だが、祭りの気配を感知した｢ゆうゆP｣が降臨したようだ。 元々、ニコニコ動画にうｐした楽曲を海外ユーザーに無断転載されているという問題が存在している。 企業 クリプトン：現在コメントなし YouTube：現在コメントなし ※動画削除申し立てを行った企業があるが、成りすましによる可能性があり、できるなら確認する必要があるようだ。 その他 某集団(?)：今回の大量削除申し立てを行い、次々とボカロ楽曲動画を削除に追い込んでいる。どこの誰かかは知らないフリをしよう。 ---- ---- ---- 「名曲アルバム」のバックアップ 2012/01/31 434：名無しさん＠お腹いっぱい。sage 投稿日：2012/01/30(月) 20:01:49.65 ID:eeGq/xmk0 3/20 今ふと思ったのだが。 今のうちに オリジナル曲と カバー曲を一覧・紹介できるページを作成したらどうだろうか。 例えば ミクのオリジナルタイトル 「×××」 があって、それを SeeU・他がカバーしていたとして、 「×××」という曲を紹介するという形式で、以下のように。 Title "×××" Original ... MIKU >> (リンクurl / Date) Covered ... SeeU >> (リンクurl / Date) 　　　　　　　Ｌｕｋａ >> (リンクurl / Date) 一覧化して一元管理出来るようにすれば、どれがオリジナルか分かりやすいし YouTubeで削除されてもニコ動にリンクし直せば生き残らせることも可能だし、 ページ内検索を充実させれば、好みの曲にたどり着くことも簡単になるし。 ……ということなので、このページでは 今のうちにオリジナル曲とカバー曲をリスト化してしまおうと活動します。 ご協力、ヨロ～w ---- ---- 「削除動画MEMO」のバックアップ 2012/02/02 （Name of this Page）→【 雑記帳MEMO--MEMO & Scrap for anything SAVEM backup JP14 】 This is the template to provide information about the deletion of Miku video in English Please feel free to use in other website. 自由に改変して使用してください。 作成途中のページの為、自由に修正してください。 スクラップブックのメモ帳の為、最後削除する可能性があります。 ---- ---- 削除動画MEMO スクラップブック データベースに未登録の動画情報等 Scrap book of Deleted Video---- ---- 726 名前：名無しさん＠お腹いっぱい。[] 投稿日：2012/02/01(水) 23:15:01.01 ID:gGFE37Bu0 62/71 まったく、難度同じ過去ログを漁らせるんだよ・・・ 496 ：名無しさん＠お腹いっぱい。：2011/12/01(木) 03:43:41.35 ID:FfRf5l3H0 通報削除屋 【ミックスモダン】ボカロP 　ttp://www.nicovideo.jp/mylist/17351295 【とりっちょ】動画師絵師 　ttp://www.nicovideo.jp/mylist/12224691 【紫蓮】歌い手 　ttp://www.nicovideo.jp/mylist/19248696 削除された動画一部（クレジットもニコ動と同じ表記） http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npnS-6VtcAU 【初音ミク】カゲロウデイズ【オリジナルPV】ハーフミリオン越え←削除 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBPMxWBqJN4 『初音ミク』千本桜『オリジナル曲PV』ミリオン間近←削除 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QevAPsGJh-U 【初音ミク 40mP】STEP TO YOU（PV ←削除 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrMCcFPGHVI 【初音ミク】 バベル 【オリジナル】←削除 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXnR3iL3HkU 【初音ミク】 エデン 【オリジナル】←削除 【GUMI】キミ想い、片想い【オリジナル曲PV付き】 【GUMI】　LANA 　【VOCALOIDオリジ 【GUMI】 人生リセットボタン 【オリジナル曲・PV 　初音ミクAppendオリジナル曲 カガリビト 【初音ミク】Hiatus【オリジナル曲ＰＶ付】 【初音ミク PV】エデン 【初音ミク】ワンダラーズ【ATOLS】 【初音ミク】東京モノフォニック 【鏡音レン】virgin suicides【オリジナル---- ---- 166 名前：名無しさん＠お腹いっぱい。[] 投稿日：2012/02/02(木) 03:01:57.96 ID:Mn5oNZmA0 1/3 とりあえず貼っておく 【鏡音リン】アンチクロロベンゼン【浄罪系洗脳ソング】HD1080p 作成者: Miraclemilktea3 再生数：714387 【VY1】 Paradichlorobenzene -VY1 SOFT MIX- 作成者: marchepain 再生数：6692 【空音ラナ・初音ミク】見えない黒に堕ちてゆけ【オリジナル民族曲PV】HD 作成者: VOCALOIDrequest2 再生数：11270 【初音ミク】E-neshtear,Liz-na【オリジナル民族調曲ＰＶ】 作成者: VOCALOIDrequest2 再生数：2330 【Re:＆リリィ】見えない黒に堕ちてゆけ【歌ってみた】 作成者: VOCALOIDrequest2 再生数：12041 ボーカロイドたちがボカロネイション収録曲をセッションしたようです 作成者: VOCALOIDrequest2 再生数：8256---- ---- 169 名前：名無しさん＠お腹いっぱい。[] 投稿日：2012/02/02(木) 03:03:30.20 ID:Mn5oNZmA0 2/3 【MEIKOオリジナル曲】 Fairy-taled 【2.5D PV】HD1080p 作成者: Miraclemilktea3 再生数：9171 【初音ミク】君がそばにいるように【オリジナル曲】 作成者: OtakuFreakAtNIGHT 再生数：2018 【初音ミク】Solosail【オリジナルPV】 作成者: vvkg1285 再生数：264 【初音ミク】バスルームガーデン【オリジナル曲】HD1080p 作成者: Miraclemilktea3 再生数：44188 Album Preview of GOSSIP CATS by OSTER "BIG BAND" pro... 作成者: axvideo1 再生数：1638 【巡音ルカ】月夜と黒猫【オリジナル曲】 作成者: VOCALOIDrequest2 再生数：2402 FurukawaP feat. acane_madder "CRAWL" with English Subs 作成者: xxKMSakura 再生数：284 削除された動画と作成者、再生数------------------------------------- ---- ----